


I own you

by JackNotFromTitanic



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Bottom Cloud Strife, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post Traumatic Sephiroth Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Zack Fair, Sadism, Sephiroth is obsessive, This will be a messed up story, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNotFromTitanic/pseuds/JackNotFromTitanic
Summary: Cloud meets his idol before he meets Zack and they start a relationship. However Cloud realizes too late what he got into because Sephiroth clearly wants to own him to the fullest. When Cloud meets Zack who seems to be a very nice and caring person Sephiroth notices how much Cloud enjoys his attention and begins to think that he's a disturbance in their perfect relationship.So basically psycho Sephiroth who wants to kill everyone who gets too close to Cloud.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

“Now guys look, this is Sephiroth our comrade for today’s mission. I’m sure you’ve heard from him he’s pretty popular.” The leader said. Cloud couldn’t believe that he was in front of him! His hero! He always wanted to be a hero like him! That’s the reason he came so far.

Cloud couldn’t help but blush when he saw his hero in front of him. He was even more beautiful than in the pictures.  
“May we work good together” The great warrior smiled lightly.  
Sephiroth’s voice was tingling down his ear. He never crushed this hard.  
Sephiroth obviously noticed his blush and it seemed that he grinned at him while the group leader was explaining the mission. But Cloud couldn’t concentrate at all. How could he when his idol was grinning at him so.. so.. attractive  


The mission they were on started smoothly and Cloud could now see how well his idol could fight in real. Right there in front of him. But keeping his gaze only on the hero in front of him made him loose all attention for the battlefield ongoing. He realized that when an enemy attacked him and he just barely dodged. Cloud was now struggling to hold the monster at bay, a clearly large one most likely the reason they came here. The big fangs of it were biting his weapon while its saliva dropped down. Just when he was about to push it back the fangs loosened up and the beast attacked again. This time Cloud was prepared to dodge away and shoot at the monster which was then roaring loudly what got the attention of the others.  


“That’s it! The target!” The leader shouted while running to Cloud’s direction but he got held off of 4 smaller monsters which looked like the same species as the target. “Oh great it brought its whole family!” Some other guys shoot them as well but they couldn’t seem to get past them because new ones were always coming from nowhere.  


The leader tried to defeat them as fast as possible but that wasn’t so easy. Meanwhile Cloud was really in need of some help. Just at the right time the hero appeared. Sephiroth drew the attention of the beast to him and fought it with elegance. Cloud was never so happy. He got to fight alongside Sephiroth!  


The fight finished easier and faster with the help, even though it was just the two of them fighting the big beast.  


After the mission everyone relaxed in an Inn nearby.  
“Phew.. I’m glad that we got help for today’s mission.. would be a lot harder otherwise!”  


“Yeah and from no other than the great warrior Sephiroth!”  


“Man we really were in combat alongside him!”  


Cloud heard the others cheer before he went outside. Full and crowded places just weren’t his thing. Outside he went for a walk a bit to reflect on the day. He really got rescued from his idol today.. How much better can the day get? Even though it was dark already Cloud didn’t feel like the day would end soon.  


On his walk he saw someone standing leaned on a wall. Once Cloud walked closer he recognized the person as no one other than Sephiroth. He wanted to walk to him, be with him, talk to him but he couldn’t just go there, could he? He probably wouldn’t recognize him anyway.  


Since he was standing there and staring Sephiroth noticed him and walked towards him. Cloud panicked now, what should he do? What should he say?!  


“You.”  


“H..Huh? Me?”  


“You were the one who fought that beast with me weren’t you?” Sephiroth said, looking at Cloud while being so close. Right in front of him. Cloud had to look up to meet his gaze just to see how beautiful his eyes were.  


“Y..yeah”  


“Well, I am quite impressed how you held it of first and then dodged just at the right timing. I heard you’re still pretty new but from what I’ve seen you’re special.” He said, smiling at him.  


Did he just get a compliment from his idol? He was so surprised. His blush was viewable in the dim lights.  


“Oh quite flattered, are you?”  


Cloud quickly looked away and adjusted his helmet.  


“Oh no, I didn’t mean to scare you away with that.. I rather wonder how the fighter from before looks if he takes his helmet away.”  


Cloud looked at him and slowly put off his helmet. After that he looked into Sephiroth’s eyes, not knowing what he should do next. Until he felt his hair being brushed away.  


“So that’s how you look..” Sephiroth’s elegance was much enough to make Cloud’s heart beat faster every second. He didn’t know how much of a crush he had. He had to do something.. He couldn’t endure it anymore  


“S..Sorry I’ve.. to go” He said, clearly lying.  


“Wait” Sephiroth grabbed his wrist. “You have to? How about you rather have a drink with me? To celebrate that we defeated the beast together?”  


How could he say no now?  


“O..One drink”  


“Let’s go then”  


Sephiroth lead the way, still holding Cloud on his wrist  


“Where are we going?”  


“A good bar I know.”  


That said they headed to a bar farther away from the Inn. Finally there they took a seat and even before Cloud could take an order Sephiroth did so for the both of them. It didn’t take long until their order arrived and Sephiroth sipped at his glass.  


“So.. tell me a bit of yourself.. What is your name?”  


With a glass in front of his lips he looked even more attractive.  


“Cloud Strife” He tasted the drink. He never had this drink before but it sure had a strong taste.. which actually tasted pretty good..  


“Why did you start to work in the battlefield?”  


“I wanted to become.. a soldier”  


“That so?”  


Cloud sipped at his drink.  
“What heroic reason do you have for that?”  


“Nothing.. special”  


“Really?”  


It took some time before the younger man answered again.  


“My.. idol” Cloud didn’t quite know why but he felt a bit dizzy now.. was it the drink? But Sephiroth still looked fine..  


“Idol? Sounds interesting who’s that?” The big man in front of him grinned at him again, what made him feel even more dizzy. It felt like he was embracing him.  


“Y..you..”  


“Me? Oh I’m flattered.. Well if that’s the case would you like to know more about me?”  


“Y..Yeah”  


Sephiroth chuckled at that. “How honest”  


“Well, you know my name already so let’s talk about.. Oh?” He looked at Cloud smirking before he reached out his hand to fondle over Cloud’s lips.  


“You’re drooling a little there.. ”  


Cloud didn’t even have the energy to feel embarrassed for this. He was just.. so dizzy. And drawn to that man..  


“Maybe the drink is a bit too strong for you..”  


“N..No I’m.. fine” The blonde guy said, even though he had to place his head on his hand for stability.  


“Well, when we speak of drinks.. I could simply tell you about my tastes..”  


“Y..Yeah” Cloud felt like sleep was getting to him.  


“I really like things that are strong.. like this drink. But as you may notice it has a sweet touch. That is what fascinates me.. At first sight it seems strong and unbreakable.. but it’s full of sweetness in the inside.. That’s simply beautiful” He was pointing at Cloud while he said that, glass still in hand and finishing his drink afterwards while Cloud could feel how he really was about to fall asleep.  


“Is there something you are attracted to?”  


Clouds eyes slowly fell close and his head was lulling to the side a bit more. The last thing he saw was Sephiroth smiling at him, obviously amused.  


He woke up to something shaking. Where was he? Why did his head hurt? Why is he so dizziy? And why can’t he move himself?  


“Oh, did I wake you up?”  


Was that Sephiroth’s voice?  


“Don’t worry after we get outside I can help you walk in a more comfortable way”  


The blonde felt how his arm was around the larger man and it was clear that Sephiroth carried his whole weight when he felt his shoulder hurting from it. After paying for the drink Sephiroth went outside the bar and started to carry Cloud bridal style. But Cloud couldn’t do anything about it even though he wanted. His body was simply not moving and his mind drifting off.  


Sephiroth walked the empty dark streets to a different Inn. There he got a room and placed Cloud on the big bed. After watching the younger man sleep for a bit he fondled over his chin, then down to his neck until he reached the collarbone.  


“Isn’t it uncomfortable to sleep with the whole gear on? Let me help you take it off”  


Cloud could feel something brushing from his stomach to his chest. He managed to slowly open his eyes a bit and saw how his idol was sitting but leaning to him while his hand was between Clouds skin and clothing. His shirt was pulled up and his armour gone.  


“Wh..what’s happening?” Cloud tried to sit up but was being pushed down again.  


“You should rest now. The drink really got to you.. I’m simply helping you getting more comfortable. The gear was certainly not comfortable.”  


“I.. I can do that myself” Again the younger man tried to sit up but this time he got pushed back down the bed harshly and squished his eyes together on the impact. He could now feel something tingling over his cheek what made him open his eyes again. Sephiroth was above him, his hair hanging down with one hair strand brushing over his cheek. His green eyes started at him like they owned him.  


“No you mustn’t.. Cloud” This was the first time he said his name.  


The bigger man now placed his hand on Cloud’s chest. “You should rest. Otherwise how do you intend to be in good shape tomorrow?”  


How could he rest now? Sephiroth was above him.. He was so close. But Cloud had a bad feeling about it.. something was off. That just made his heart beat faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth grinned at the man beneath him when he felt his heartbeat getting faster.

"What does that mean.. Are you getting scared or is it affection towards me?" The bigger man asked.

Cloud had to realize that Sephiroth's hand was still placed on his chest.

"I..-" He didn't know what to say, how should he when his idol was now fondling over his chest?

"Whatever it is, it seems like a strong feeling..and it gets stronger every second"

The larger man now leaned closer to Cloud and looked into his eyes.

"You said I am your idol.. And now you met me in person. So what do you think about me now?"

Cloud now remembered how honest he was to him after this drink. But how should he answer that.. Well he was happy when he met him. But he couldn't ever have imagined that he would end up in a dark room with his idol above him.

"Let me ask differently." Sephiroth sat up again and didn't look amused before he slowly stood up.

"When I am clearly in your reach are you still satisfied with me being an idol to you?" He seemed to be prepared to turn his back and simply go away if Cloud would tell him the wrong answer. Cloud's eyes widened at that thought.

"No!" Cloud sat up and grabbed Sephiroth by his clothing.

"No?" The larger man repeated, now grinning again, clearly waiting for a proper sentence from the smaller man.

"I'm.. not satisfied with that" Cloud blushed lightly with that said.

"Good Cloud, very good." Sephiroth sat down again and started to fondle over Cloud's hand that grabbed him before. "I no longer need to be your idol.. I could be more. Your friend, your lover, your everything. Only if you would become mine as well, Cloud."

"L..lover?!" He couldn't hide his blushing anymore and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.

"Lover." The larger man repeated while going above cloud again. 

"Would you like that?" He fondled over Clouds neck, up to his chin and from there over his lips.

The younger man was drawn to these eyes looking at him like they wanted him to say yes. 

"Y..es.. I would"

"So be it then." His grin widened.

And with that Sephiroth kissed the man underneath him on his soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a little shorter, but a new chapter is coming soon.
> 
> By the way, thanks for the last comments they really motivated me to keep on writing!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cloud woke up with a small headache. What a dream.. It all felt so real.. But there was no way that he would first fight alongside his idol, then get a drink with him and finally even get his first kiss stolen so perfectly. That was all too nice to be real.. 

"Good morning, Cloud." 

Cloud jumped up by the voice of his hero, who was walking to the bed, looking down at Cloud.

"Y..You?! It wasn't a dream?!" He couldn't believe it. There was no way this was real. He was still sleeping, yeah that had to be it.

"A dream? What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked with a light grin.

"I.. What happened yesterday after the drink?" He wanted to be sure of it. He had to know. Was it really all real? If yes, there is definitely something weird going on.. This went too good, too fast. This can't be right. He must have mixed something up.

"Oh, You forgot? Well I supposed that the drink was a bit too heavy for you.." The bigger man said, now sitting on the bed.

"I brought you to this inn after we finished our nice chat and the drinks.. Well you were really sleepy but looked quite uncomfortable so I helped you to take your armor off. And then.." He said, grinning at the last part.

"Th.. Then what?" Cloud had to be sure. He had to be sure if this was his imagination or not.

"You seem nervous." Sephiroth said while leaning a little closer to Cloud.

"I.. I'm not." His heart beat faster after thinking about what happened in his dream.

"Are you sure you don't remember? You talked about a dream before.. Tell me about it. What did you dream, Cloud?" His eyes looked at Cloud deeply but playfully, as if he was amused to see the blonde boy blushing lightly.

"N..nothing" Maybe this wasn't a dream.

"Tell me." Sephiroth stared into Cloud's eyes deeper.

"I.. I- it's nothing." He looked at the taller man's face which got a bit closer and thought about the kiss they had. Blushing he looked away.

"Cloud." 

Surprisingly Cloud's chin was being pulled up and before the younger one knew it, he was into a kiss with his idol again. Confused he looked at the bigger man, finding his eyes to be staring at him quite amused.

"Did that help you to remember?" Sephiroth asked after ending the kiss. 

Cloud couldn't help but only nod when he felt how his face heat up.

"Then you know for sure that yesterday's actions weren't a dream."

Cloud nodded again.

"Very good." He smiled at Cloud lightly before brushing over his hair.

The younger boy melted into the touch. His idol seems interested in him, they kissed and his heart can't beat any happier about Sephiroth's presence. This all is so much better than any dream Cloud has ever had. And he was proud to think it was real. But one question popped up in his head.

"Why.. me?" He asked quietly with his cheeks still blushing.

"You attract me. Also I've gotten quite interested in you after our nice little chat." The bigger man said. 

That just lead to heat up Cloud's face even more and he looked down, not knowing how to answer to that.

"Adorable." He heard, before Sephiroth's hand brushed over Cloud's cheek.

"I am sure we'll have a pleasant time together." He said, eyes softening at Cloud.

"Yeah" Cloud held Sephiroth's hand which was on his cheek and smiled fondly.

They looked at each other, both coming closer slowly leaning into a long kiss which would get more intense every second, until right before Sephiroth was about to push Cloud down to the bed his ringing phone disturbed the moment.

"Excuse me, I have to take this one" Sephiroth said before answering his phone. 

Cloud sat down and watched at the taller man.

"Another one? I see. I'll be there soon." He hung off. "I'm afraid a new mission starts right now. Your team leader said that everyone will meet in a few minutes to discuss it. Apparently some more monsters are making trouble." 

Cloud stood up to find his armor next to the bed and put it on. "I'm ready. Let's go"

"Yeah. Let's." 

And with that both went outside the inn to meet the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, another update.  
> Didn't take me long thanks to the motivation I get from reading your comments. 
> 
> More will definitely come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A new mission started as Cloud and Sephiroth arrived at the team meeting. The leader and the others looked at them, clearly curious about why both men came together but the mission was top priority.

"Now that all are here, let's talk about the plan." The leader said. "You are going to stand guard and protect the people while Sephiroth and me will lure the monsters away. The goal is to keep the people save. You will now form groups and each take a different area to guard."

"Yes Sir!" They saluted before forming small groups while the leader turned to Sephiroth. 

"It would be best if a small group stays close to us in order to protect any villager who could be near to the point where we lure the monster away. Did anyone meet your eye?" The boss asked quietly, only for the hero to hear. 

"Of course. The young boy I went here with." The larger man grinned lightly at Cloud who was obviously in a struggle to form a group. 

"I already wondered about that, but why the newbie? Just because you shortly fought that one beast with him?" 

"Quite curious, aren't you?" He answered, making the leader look away shortly before Sephiroth spoke again. "Well I think he is highly talented for his age.. It's interesting to watch him." 

"I assume I don't have to understand that. Then I will form the group with him and some others of my choice. Hey, newbie and you two there! Come here." He called.

Cloud and two others came to him, wondering what it was about. 

"You will form a group which will stay close to us. Make sure to evacuate any people you are meeting on our way."

"Yes Sir!" And with that their mission started. Every group went to evacuate the people as the leader's group went straight to the location they were told the beast is in. 

"Now, it should be around here, you three keep your eyes open for passersby. Sephiroth and me will investigate the area." That said, the group seperated slightly. Before that Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged glances. The younger boy blushed lighlty as his idol smirked at him. Another mission close to his hero.. must be Clouds luck.

The leader and Sephiroth carefully kept on searching the location while the group of security officers looked for people and told them to get to a safe place. While Cloud's two group members still talked to a villager, Cloud used the moment to look around for others. As the blonde boy turned around he saw a glimpse of some clothing around a corner. Was this a passerby?

He jogged to the corner, letting the others handle the villager. As he arrived he faced a small girl. 

"Hey, you. Are you alone here?" He asked nicely before bowing down to her. 

The young girl looked at Cloud carefully before answering. "Y..yeah, my mom went out to get groceries and I wanted to meet her there since she hasn't come back yet." She said, eyes looking a bit teary and Cloud smiled lightly. 

"How about I get you there? You know it could be dangerous to walk around here alone and my job is to protect people after all." He offered and the girl nodded slightly before looking behind Cloud. Suddenly her eyes widened and she opened her mouth just for nothing but shivering breaths to come out. Quickly Cloud turned around and faced a large ugly monster with sharp bloody teeth and crawls. Its skin was a mix of light blue and pink veins which engulfed its whole body and its tail had a sharp end which reminded Cloud of a scorpion.

Realizing that he has stared too long he turned back to the girl. "Run to that area it's gonna be safe there. I'll make sure it doesn't follow you." That said the small girl run off while shedding big tears.

Meanwhile Sephiroth looked for Cloud, interested to see how he manages his task but only saw the other members of the mission. That was suspicious.. Where would he go? The hero watched closely until he saw the small girl running out of a corner. He smirked lightly. Did Cloud make her run away? Would be worth a look. 

While the leader talked to him Sephiroth walked to the corner, letting the leader speak to himself until he noticed. 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" The leader shouted just before Cloud was sent off flying by that monster's tail. Everyone was surprised to see that and Sephiroth immediately acted. The blonde boy's vision blurred as he saw how his idol ran towards him. 

"Fuck, that's the monster! It's way much bigger than the description said!" The leader finally also arrived and looked at the other two security guards. "You make sure that this small girl is safe and you look if he's hurt badly. We'll try to lure that beast away!" He ordered each of them. 

"We won't try that." Sephiroth said. "I will simply kill it." Cloud's head rung what made it hard to make out what the man in front of him said. Nevertheless the anger in Sephiroth's voice made him shiver lightly. 

Before the blonde boy new it, his hero used his sword with elegance. It didn't take long until all went red but Sephiroth still didn't stop. He kept on attacking that beast until it was so disfigured that it was clearly deader than dead. 

The red stained hero swung his sword one last time to splatter the blood away. This sight clearly wasn't anything Cloud ever imagined when he thought about his war hero. He wasn't sure why his heart was beating so quickly.. Either because of this frightening sight or because of the fact that his idol just rescued him again and was now closely bending down to him. 

"Why didn't you call for me?" The bigger man said, nearly sounding angry while he placed his clean hand on Cloud's chin, pulling it up lightly. 

"I.. I don't.. Know" The blonde managed to answer past another shiver but had to cough afterwards. That hit of the monster sure did hurt him a lot. 

Sephiroth stared at the younger boy while one security officer started to place his hands on Cloud. "Let's carry him back." He said but was stopped by a glaring grey-haired man. 

"I will handle him alone. You can help to clean the mess." That said, Sephiroth lifted Cloud up bridal style and started to walk away, leaving the others stand there dumbfounded for some minutes. 

"What's up with these two..?" The security guard asked quietly before the leader glared at him. "Mind your own business and help with the cleaning." 

.

.

.

Meanwhile the two arrived at the inn.

"Y..you can let me down now.." Cloud said but Sephiroth ignored it. Casually he went past the reception to their room from before. Arriving there the bigger man kicked the door close and laid the hurt boy on the bed. After staring at the blonde for a while Sephiroth finally started to talk. 

"Cloud." That made the boy wide his eyes. Sephiroth's voice didn't sound soft at all. It was the clear opposite. "Do you like getting hurt?" 

_What?_ Did he hear it right? What kind of question was that? 

"Do you?" With that the grey-haired man frowned a little, impatiently waiting for an answer. 

"N..no? Why would I-" he started but was cut off. 

"Then you can't be reckless like that.You're still new to this, you should watch out better." 

Quietly the smaller one looked down. He just wanted to save that girl. He didn't mean to suddenly get hit by that monster. 

"Fine.. I have made my decision." 

"Huh?" 

"I will watch out on you. Being new in the battlefield you can't rely fully on yourself nor on everyone else, but I will protect you. So let's make sure you stay close to me." With that his hero grinned at him before he brushed over his hair and pulled him to a kiss. 

Cloud's heart felt warm when he thought how this man in front of him really cared about him. He wasn't only his idol and hero anymore, he was in the middle of becoming his lover. Even though Cloud was still hurt from the monster he felt like Sephiroth took the pain away. The first love sure is something great. Before actually meeting his idol, Cloud would've never imagined to experience a relationship with his hero but that just made him more proud to think that they are lovers. That in thought he leaned into the kiss, hoping the time could stop for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, finally a new chapter.  
> I know it took a while but to make up I'll start to write the next chapter right after posting this one so it won't take that long.
> 
> Also for those who mentioned Zack in the comments and are waiting for him, as you maybe noticed by reading now we slowly reach the point where everything really starts, means it won't take too long until Zack will make his appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention for two boys getting very, _very_ close in this chapter.

The kiss felt nice and warm and Cloud slowly opened his eyes to meet Sephiroth's. His idol was grinning at him before he pushed him down to the bed and went above him. "Well, I know something that would get us get even closer." This made Clouds heart beat faster and he let out a shocked moan when he suddenly felt how his shirt was being pulled above. The bigger man simply smirked down at him after stopping the kiss. A deep giggle made Cloud blush.

"Oh? What a pleasant sound... What would I do to hear more of it.." That said he moved his head down to Clouds chest and started to kiss it.

"W..Wait! N..Not there!" The younger boy grabbed Sephiroth on his head to stop him, but it didn't help. The man above him didn't stop but shortly grinned up at Cloud before he started to tease his nipples. The blonde moaned out and held his mouth shut right after. This was the first time someone else has ever touched him there. Just a second ago he thought that they were in the middle of becoming lovers, but now it really seemed like it. Was he going to... lose his virginity today? No that's way too fast!

"P...Please" He said, still trying to hold back the blood from rushing down. 

"Heh.. Now you're begging me? Just when you are starting to feel good down here?" That said he fondled down Cloud's chest to his private part. Panicking the younger boy tried to sit up but didn't manage because of the stronger man above him.

"Don't touch it..please I can't.. this is too much! I..I'm still hurt!" Slowly he felt how tears started to build up. He was way too nervous for this.

"Oh Cloud... Don't worry." Sephiroth fondled away his tear. "I would never want to hurt you." He moved up from his chest and held his chin with one hand. "You're safe with me. I'm not going to increase your pain. I'm going to make you forget it." Now he bend down and Cloud felt how his hero- his lover sticked his warm tounge inside his mouth. He didn't know how much his cheeks blushed but if he would imagine it with the heat he is feeling he must be very red. 

Suddenly he didn't only feel the kiss but also Sephiroth's hand on the button of his pants. His eyes widened as he let out a voice of protest while he pushed the bigger man lightly what stopped the kiss.

"Cloud." Sephiroth grinned at him kind of... evilly. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"O..Of course I do!" The blonde said. He would trust his lover who saved his life two times now forever but that still doesn't change how nervous he is. He was never so close to anyone.

"Very well then. You're safe with me." That said, Sephiroth kept on opening Cloud's pants as he kissed his neck. The smaller one still held his voice back with closed eyes when he felt how his idol kissed down his neck to his chest and from there slowly to his stomach.

"Don't hold back your sweet voice now." He heard before hands were fondling on his private region again. That made him open his teary eyes harshly. "W..Wait!"

Right after that was being said, Sephiroth kept on kissing down until he reached it. 

"No..t there!" He held Sephiroth's head. Cloud would've never imagined how intense it would feel to have someone so close to him, but he also felt a little dizzy by now.

The taller man licked over his lips before the blonde moaned out loudly. He couldn't hold his voice back anymore as he got his first blowjob ever. He never felt so good by himself. Sephiroth was clearly amused by the sound of Cloud's voice while making him feel better every second. 

"Ah.. I.. I'm going to..!" Cloud twitched and panted afterwards. After some seconds of heavy breathing he looked at his boyfriend with a blurred sight, just to see how Sephiroth gulped- Cloud stopped his breathing for a second. He just gulped it. _Sephiroth, his idol gulped his..!/em >_

__

"S...sorry!"

__

"What are you apologizing for?" He answered with a seductive grin. 

__

"To.. cum inside.." The younger one couldn't manage to keep eye contact at that.

__

"Oh, there is no need for an apology. I'm glad you felt good, Cloud. You look like you forgot the pain." The larger man went above him again and Cloud looked down. He could feel Sephiroth's boner.

__

"Y..Yeah.. But you.." He started, still out of breath.

__

"Huh?" The grey-haired man looked down at him amusedly.

__

"You're not finished yet.." 

__

"That's right. Hmm... What are we going to do now?" He fondled over Cloud's lips seductively.

__

"I..I could.. help you out-" Suddenly Sephiroth placed his hand on the back of Cloud's neck and pulled him up lightly. "Come here." The blonde sat up and was now facing his hero lustfully looking at him until he fondled his hair before he pulled him closer between his legs lightly. 

__

"You could try to do the same." He smirked.

__

The smaller one took a while to look at this attractive grin and at the obviously hard part of the taller man in front of him, before he actually went closer. That was only fair. Sephiroth even made him forget his pain. Also, he shouldn't let his partner stay blueballed. Slowly Cloud started to touch the hard place above the clothes, still blushing as he felt his head being pulled closer before suddenly a phone rang.

__

"At the worst time possible." His hero said before he pulled his phone out and looked on it. "You can keep on." He said, smiling at Cloud before he picked up the phone. 

__

_What?! While he's on a phone call??_ The younger one thought while looking at his lover in a surprised way. As Answer the grey-haired man moved his pointerfinger in a motion what clearly meant "Come closer".

__

"Yes? What is it?" He asked to the phone while his gaze was obviously telling Cloud that he was waiting for him to start.

__

"Are you sure?" The blonde whispered. That made Sephiroth's eyes glare at him impatiently, before the blonde was being pulled to the boner harshly what made him yelp in surprise.

__

"Ah sorry, that was nothing. Keep on." The warrior glared down at Cloud. This felt like an order. This "keep on" sounded like it was meant for him. As if he told him to be quiet and do what he said.

__

"I see. And this is urgend right now?"

__

Cloud opened the trousers with nervous hands after looking into the green eyes above him. This situation felt a little weird.. 

__

"Tch." He never heard his idol doing that annoyed sound before. "Alright, I will be right there." And with that he hung off.

__

"Do you have to leave again? Is it another mission?" The blonde sat up.

__

"Unfortunatley I have to leave. Don't worry, it won't take too long." The taller man said as he stood up.

__

"But you're still-" he said but stopped as he faced another glare. "...Hungry. You must be hungry, we haven't eaten yet." He looked around a bit before he spoke again. "You know what? I will get us something, so when you come back we can eat together." Apparently that was a good suggestion. Sephiroth placed both of his hands on Cloud's soft cheeks and smiled at him lightly.

__

"How adorable, sounds like a small date. I'm looking forward to it then." That said he kissed the blonde's forehead and went to the door. 

__

"See you later.. Sephiroth." That earned Cloud a pleased smile. This was the first time he called his hero by his name.

__

"Until later, Cloud."

As Sephiroth left, Cloud simply sat on the bed for a while, thinking about what just happened. He got to see a new side of his hero today.. Even though he seemed a bit annoyed or mad. Suddenly he reminded himself of the sight he got to see before, where the great warrior kissed down and down and smirked at Cloud before he made him feel good. He blushed for a while until he stood up to prepare the dinner. At least Sephiroth should get satisfied with some nice food.

.

__

.

__

.

__

__

"Good that you're here. We have to talk about how we will proceed with the next missions." The leader said as Sephiroth arrived at the leader's room. 

"Well let's start then." The hero said after taking a seat. 

"Yeah. After yesterdays mission it seemed like the descriptions we got about the monsters weren't right. I'm not sure if that is something the security officer team can handle alone. It's good to have you here, but I think we need more of your time. My team won't be enough. Getting rid of those monsters and evacuating at the same time would be hard. I've got messages of many new monsters sighted nearby." He said while tousling over his hair. 

"Haven't you spoken with the soldiers team about that?" Sephiroth asked. 

"I have but apparently they are busy enough. They even said that you should finally start to get finished here, they want you somewhere else again soon." 

"Well, if it is like that I suppose we will handle the monsters on the list alone. We would simply have to distribute the teams better." 

"Fine, what do you suggest?" The leader leaned forward, clearly being concentrated. 

"I would say that we both will seperate and fight against the powerfull fiends. Also we will first make two different groups for evacuating and attacking which will then fullfill their task in smaller groups to safe a bigger range. We will form teams based on their experience." He said before standing up. 

"So this time you won't make an exception for the newbie?" He looked up to face the great warrior who walked some steps. 

"No. He's still hurt. Make sure he will be on the team that evacuates." Sephiroth looked out the window while saying that. 

"Sure. Then I will start to set up the teams. Do you already want to check out the locations the newest monsters were seen at? I've sent a few guards on patrol but you never know." The leader leafed through pages until he found what he was looking for. 

"Fine, I will check on them. Will that be all for today then?" He asked as he took the sheets with the locations from the leader. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Then I shall go now." That said he looked up the locations and walked there. As he finally arrived he checked on the patrolling guards. 

"Sir!" They greeted him. 

"Have you found anything out yet?" The grey-haired man asked. 

"Yes, Sir! We have found where the beasts are nesting, Sir!" 

"I see, well done. Tell me the location then." 

Meanwhile Cloud was buying some ingredients for dinner. He would try to do the best meal he ever managed with his mother's special recipe what she told him about, just before he went to Midgar. Hopefully it will taste well. That in thought he bought everything he needed and went back to the Inn. Luckily the small kitchen inside the room was enough to prepare the meal and he was finished after about an hour. All what was left was to welcome Sephiroth and surprise him with the selfcooked food. Eventhough it was already dark outside, he still wasn't back and Cloud thought about how his idol would save the day once again just to come back and have a date with him. How much more proud could he be? 

"Sir, its hideout is there. We will send another patrol team there to observe and will keep you and the leader updated. The usual plan starts tomorrow." One guard said and saluted. 

"Good." Sephiroth said before he finally walked back to the inn. 

The time passed and the blonde woke up from a sound at the door. When did he fall asleep? What time was it? And what was that noise? _Probably nothing..._ he thought as he closed his eyes again but as soon as he did so he heard another noise, just this time it sounded closer. 

Slowly Cloud stood up and tip-toed to the door. Suddenly a large silhouette stood in front of him and he gasped out because of that small jump-scare. 

"Oh? Did I surprise you?" He heard his boyfriend saying before the light went on. 

"You're back! It's already late but I can warm up the food, are you hungry?" Cloud asked, while Sephiroth looked at his messy hair. 

"Indeed I am. Did you wait for me?" He said as he fondled over the blonde's hair with a light smile. 

"Of course, we wanted to eat together." The younger one answered, before he earned a kiss on his lips. 

"Let's eat then." That said, they walked to the small kitchen and Sephiroth looked at the pot. "You cooked it yourself? Impressive." 

Happily Cloud put the food in their plates and waited for his boyfriend to try it. "How is it?" 

The bigger man smiled at him. "Delicious." He said, before he ate more. 

What a relief.. Cloud will definetly thank his mother for teaching him that. 

"Who taught you to cook?" His idol asked, obviously enjoying the food. 

"My mother. She taught me before I left Nibelheim. Apparently it is a family tradition to cook this for succes." He answered happily before digging in as well. 

"Well, then I bet tomorrows mission will be a great succes." 

Both men ate up and kept on talking until the bigger one noticed how sleepy Cloud was. His head was placed on his hand just like it was when they had a drink. What a déjà-vu. He kept on looking at him until Cloud fell asleep. Then he stood up and cleaned the dishes before he went back and carried Cloud to the bed. _What a nice sight.._ He thought as he fondled one hair strand away from the blonde's face. After that he took off his jacked and layed himself down next to Cloud. How would he react if he saw his idol laying next to him bare-chested? He was looking forward to find that out tomorrow. That in thought he kissed Cloud for a last time, put an arm over him and placed his head close to Cloud's hair. _What a nice smell..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I could write again, I wanted to write on this story for a while now but school was an obstacle.
> 
> Anyway, I'm interested to see how you're going to comment this one, see you next chapter.


End file.
